


ART: Felidae or the Art of Pussy Whipping

by ashtraythief, kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Traits, Bottom Jensen, Digital Art, Facials, Kitten Jensen, M/M, NSFW Art, top JDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jensen is a human kitten :) Jeff spoils his pet rotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Felidae or the Art of Pussy Whipping

**Title:**[Felidae or the Art of Pussy Whipping](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/16092.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist** : [](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/)**kjanddean**  
 **Pairing:** JDM/Jensen  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Words** : ~ 3,800  
 **Summary:** Jeff spoils his pet rotten.

 **Warnings/Kinks:** bottom!Jensen, animal traits, self-lubrication, a tiny bit of angst and a lot of schmoop

Disclaimer: This obviously never happened, and these people belong only to themselves

Happy Birhtday, [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alezig.livejournal.com/)**alezig**!

 

(click on pic for bigger version)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/14961/14961_original.jpg)

Also available on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/6837.html)


End file.
